Two Sides of the Same Coin
by 4powerd
Summary: 10 years have passed since the fall of Hiram Burrows, one night Corvo receives a vague warning from The Outside and his first clue to a new threat, The Pandyssian Continent, or, as it's inhabitants call it, the Elemental Nations. (Canon from Daud DLC, Dishonored 2 and DofO will not be used as I have not played them) NaruHina and other canon pairings
1. Dreams and old friends

Chapter 1: Dreams and old friends.

Ten years, that's how long it's been since I killed Hiram, an act that should of ended the whole mess, instead I found myself betrayed by those who had claimed they wanted to help. In the end the Admiral was the only one left, I killed him too, and that was the strangest thing of the whole affair, in my whole career as the "Masked Assassin" I killed, aka 'assassinated', very few people, guards and the citizens for obvious reasons, they were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, and my targets, some, like the Grand Overseer and Pendleton's brothers were simply so foul that killing them was a mercy they didn't deserve, so I found different, creative ways to dispose of them. Hiram, however, was a odd case, yes he was a murderer, he murdered Jessamine and attempted to use Emily as a puppet ruler, and tried to frame me for all of it, but in the end, his goal was for the better of the empire, and by the time I got to him, the poor man had broken down into madness, at that point, killing him was a mercy he deserved. Admiral Havelock was a similar case, by the time I caught up to him, the guilt of everything had broken him, and it was less a fight and more him letting me end his suffering. And then there was Daud...just thinking about it makes my arm feel phatom pains, the areas where I nearly lost that arm. At the end of the fight I was ready to kill him, not out of mercy, but from true, real anger. It was his plea for mercy that stopped me and made me realize something, If I had not become the Royal Protector, what would I do with the Mark, I would have been exactly like Daud, except I had been fortunate enough to be the Royal Protector of the Empress (and perhaps a little more), that revelation was enough for me to spare Daud, not kill him or condemn him to fate worse than death, but to truly allow him to live, and finally, 5 years ago that payed off, Daud still runs an assassin orginzation, but now they're careful about who they take missions from and who they kill, and Daud has (albeit recluctinly) acknowldeged that I saved his life all those years ago and has offered me his help should I ever need. Not that I'd ever need it, the though ran accross my head as I looked over my old gear, a strange feeling of nostalgia running through me. With a sense of finallity, I closed the secret storage that contained it, and climbed into my bed, the day had been long and I needed the rest.

I awoke in a strange and familar place, a twisting laybrinth of floating architecute and whales, the beginning and end of existence, the well of magic, the afterlife, the Outside's domain.

The Void.

Great, I thought, If I'm back here and can only mean sunshines and rainbows. As if summond by my sarcasm, a entity appeared in front of me, a figure of a middle aged buisness man, with a casual grey suit and a neutral expression he looked like he was on the way to a office meeting.

"Corvo!" the figure, the Outsider said, as if though he wasn't a godlike entity that could destroy me in an instant and I was an unexpected house guest instead of unwillingly brought here. "My old friend, are you happy to see me?" no, not really, seeing you usually means the worlds gone batshit insane. "Of course you are!" the Outside said, obvlious to my internal sarcasm. His expression immedtly softened however, "Corvo, there's a reason I brought you here, this world, your world, is about to be rocked to it's core, change is coming, an ancient force is starting to rise again, and you need to help stop it, you need to go to The Pandyssian Continet". Before I could ask any of the hundred of questions that had boiled up, he vanished and the Void started to fade.

 **This is it, the start of a new story for me, hope you enjoy, and reviews are very much welcomed, any non-constructive criticism is not encouraged however**


	2. Preparing for Journey

Chapter 2-Preparing for Journey

When I awoke, it was light outside, the sun was filtering through the nearly closed window to the right of my bed, my thoughts turned to the encounter I had. Brieftly, I entertained the idea that it was a dream, but no, the Void doesn't _do_ dreams, it does visions. my talk with the Outsider was real, but that didn't make any less daunting. Go to Pandyseen?! That was the pinnacle of insanity, though many would say inflitrating the highest secured place in the empire was also the pinnacle of insanity, and I did that as well, multiply times as well. As I brewed over the implications of possible going to Pandyssen, another though stuck me, Emily. True, she wasn't a 10 year old girl anymore, but that didn't change the fact that I was her chief protector, and she had her fair share of enemies in the empire. Still, the Outsider doesn't lie, if some force is awakening, then it'd be best to stop it now then later. With that unpleastent though, I forced myself out of bed and made my way out of the room and into the hallway that conneceted my room, which was directly beneath Emily's room, and above the servant's room, to main hall, which then had 3 different exits, the first led to staircase and was how the servants got there, the second, located slighly to the left of the first led directly to the throne room, where Emily would likely be dealing with the day-to-day struggles of being Empress, the third exit was the hidden, and likely the most important, as it connected to a passage that also connected to everywhere inside the castle as well as 5 different places out of the castle, it was to be used in emergenices, and was specifclly designed because of what happened to the late Empress Jessamine. With that sad thought, I made my way to the throne room, where, as I guessed, Emily was argueing with a represntative from Tyria. I was late to the conversation, but I could gather that Tyria, due to a steady decline in ore production, was facing an economical crisis. "Warn the Judges that they need to start looking to alternate indurstires, beyond that there is little I can do besides grant money to the Tyria, and _that_ would only be a temporay solution and likely damage Gristol's economy" Emily told the Tyrian, who seemed unconvinced but left anyhow. Emily let out a sigh before noticing me, which made her expression light up instantly. "Corvo! You're up, saw all that, did you? I always was worried about Tyria, they're focus on just ore production is going to bite them bad, pretty soon too. Anyway, how are you?" the casual way she talked would seem strange to any foreginers, but it made perfect sense to anyone from Dunwall. I though back to when Jessaime was alive, and our relationship, which was the most open secret ever, espically when Jessaime had Emily even though there was no apparent father. Shaking those thoughts from my head, I answered Emily's question. "We need to talk Emily, it's urgent. Her expression darkned instanly. "How urgent?"

"The black mark appeared in my dreams" that, of course, was code, anyonen familar with how the Outsider worked would be able to decipher it easily, but since most didn't know, it worked just fine for us. Emily's face became even more concerned and called over he maidservent. "Edith, I need to talk to Corvo for a bit, tell then I'm not reciveing vistors right now" Edith did a courtsey "Yes milady" and with that we walked back to the main hall.

"Alright Corvo, what did He say this time?". As far as I know, besides Daud and his assassins, Emily was the only who knew of my connection to the Outsider. I answered her question, "He gave me a warning, a pretty vague one, saying that _something_ is awakening, some force, and that I should travel to the Pandyssen continet." the words had barely left my mouth when Emily's face changed to an expression of panick. "Corvo, no! You can't go there, you'll die, go insane, somethng!" she was hyperventilating now, in an attempt to calm her down, I pulled her into a hug. "I'll be fine, I've done a lot of thing people would say are impossible, what's one more?" privately, I 100% agreed with her, it would be a miracle to come back there alive and sane, but she didn't need to know that. "Plus, if there is some kind of force that's waking up, we need to deal with now, rather then later". Emily seemed to have composed herself and let go of me, "I know, but Pandyssen? I don't like this". Make that two of us. "I know, but I need to leave as soon as possible, the Outsider's warnings have never been wrong". Emily compsoed herself "Alright, I'll arrange for your transport in a few hours"

"Thank you Emily, I promise I'll be back before you know it"

"I know"

Both of us knew it was an empty promise, It's likely I would not return.

A few hours passed too quickly for my liking, and before I knew it, I was onbourd the Shiver Sail, the ship that would be taking me to Pandyssen. It was a small boat, meant to get me there and leave, how I would get back would be resolved later. The captain was a shaky, Ancient looking man who introuded himself as Lombar. "Short for Lombardment, since I blew up enough ships during the Morley Inssurection to fill 5 shipyards". He was old, very old, and seemed to be a little senile, and didn't appear to recall his first name, still he was a capable captain and so I set off on my journey.

 **Well, another chapter done, now, what took so long, simply put, World of Warcraft claimed my soul, but I finally got this chapter done, and I promise that next chapter we'll finally arrive at Pandyssen. Once again, reviews are much appreciated**


	3. The Arrival

Chapter 3: The Arrival

 **5 weeks since Corvo Left**

It had been 5 weeks now, Lombar had stated we should reach Pandyssen in about 1 week now, the waters had been anything but calm, but Lombar's status as a legendary sailor proved true, he travsered the deadly waters like they were child's play. I heard tales of Pandyssen, how the waters held monstrous creatures and the land would drive you mad, yet so far, besides abnormal storms, nothing too crazy had happened. When I brough this up with Lombar, he responded in his old, rusty voice "Yep, them fellows out in the walled cities and such, don't know how it really is, they make up stories to keep themselves entertained, true it gets dangerous out here, and I've had some truthsworthy friends see some odd creatures out here, but all that talk about serpents the size of the sun, and mind breaking land, crazy talk, it's what's _on_ the land that drives em crazy" I honestly didn't see the difference, but decided against bringing that up. Out of habit I put my hand into my pocket and felt for the small coin Daud gave me when he heard of my mission, though I don't understand how, and Daud certainly isn't telling, he made the coin what he called a portal gate, said If i needed his help (hah!) I could set the coin on the ground, and he could link his Outsider magic to it, allowing him to transport himself there instanly. All jokes aside, I was grateful for it, Daud was a capable fighter, expert assassin, and commanded a army of similary skilled assassins.

 **1 week later**

 **Naruto P.O.V**

 **Author's note: This story takes place in an AU in which Tsunade never stepped down and is still Hokage, Lore wise this takes place directly after "Naruto: The Last"**

 **End Author's note**

We recived the message 2 days ago, an unknown ship was making it's way near the borders of Fire Country, the fact that the ship had no markings and was of a completely unknown design shocked Grandma Tsunade, so she sent me, Naruto Uzumaki to check it out, I was about 2 days away from the area with the ship was spotted when I noticed something, or more accuratly, someone, somebody was running through the trees, following me, I was impressed, it takes a lot to sneak up on me, espically with Kurama enhanced senses, deciding to take care of this now I launched a few shurikens only for the figure to dodge expertly out of the way, the way the figure moved was familar, _very_ familar, deciding to test this theory I made a running jump off a nearby tree over and directly above where the shadowly figure's location was, another perk of having a demon fox inside you, your sense of smell is augmented, then threw the shurikens, sure enough, the person jumped out of the way, seemingly more by reaction then action, I smirked as then pieaces fell together. Sneaking up on me would be very hard, if not impossible, for a normal person, dodging shuriken that came from above wouldn't be hard, except the speed at which the figure moved, their's no way a normal ninja could notice the shuriken AND react to them at that speed. Yes, to a normal Shinobi, thoese feats would be difficult.

But to a Hyuuga with the Byakugan actived? It would be a pieace of cake.

I landed and leaned against a tree casually, putting away my shuriken. "You gave yourself away with that one" I heard a sigh and out of the woods stepped a person I wouldn't be able to forget if I tried. A woman wearing a light purple shirt with a black wrapping in the middle, dark purple short with a pouch attacked the the leg, long dark flowing hair and pale, white eyes that still managed to hold a friendly glint in them. Hinata Hyuuga, the love of my life. A small smile could be seen on her lips as she spoke, "I still beat the record" she said as she walked fully out of the woods and stood next to me. Sighing I took out a small pieace of paper and replaced the words "1 1/2 days" with "2 days". It was a game we played, she tried to fully me without me knowing, using every trick she knew, and try to last as long as she could before I eventully found her. It trained her in stealth while also giving both of us a break from the darker aspects of Ninja life. "Besides" she started, "do you really think I was going to let you go, alone, to a unknown? We know nothing about this ship, whetever the sailors are friendly or not." I sighed, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop her, "alright, but be careful" she turned and started "aww, you're worried about me?" she said in a playful, teasing manner and started walking down the trail.

 **2 days later**

 **Corvo P.O.V**

We had just landed, I stepped of the ship that had took me here and observed the area, It was rather sunny, a new feeling after all the storms I endured, trees and forests could be seen everywhere, meaning anyone sneaking up on me would have an easier time. What surprised me most were the buildings, and I don't mean old, crudly made huts. No, there were fully built, stone and brick houses sitting amoung the docks, while abonded now I had the sense they weren't always so, this unsettled me, as all reports I had heard was that the only buildings were hastily made shrines to the Outsider. "Well, this is where I leave" Lombar told me solemly, as If I were a condemned man, I may as well be. "Hope you find way out of here, intact" he turned and sailed off, leaving me alone in this alien place with rumors of horrible things. Deciding that the best thing to do was to continue on, after all, if abonded houses were here, perhaps civilzation could be found. I jumped onto a tree, no sense in giving enemies an easier time, and looked, distastefully at my clothes, back in Gristol, the black and grey helped me blend in with the machines and factories, here in these forest they would stick out like a sore thumb, deciding that, until I could get better camoflauge, I would have to make do with what I had, I looked at my mask for a bit until deciding to put it back, sure, in a battle it would work as intimdation tactics but for stealth it wouldn't be very good now, besides I'm not even sure if the natives are hostile.

I've been traveling for 3 hours, jumping from tree to tree when I noticed something, a subtle change in the air, an untrained man would have not noticed, a trained guard would of writen it off as the wind or his imagination, but to me, that change was as obvious, there was someone else nearby, without thinking I reached for my sword before stopping myself, I was an unknown, obviously anyone here would be wary of me. Deciding to make myself as non-threating as possible, I dropped from the trees and held up my hands in the universal sign of surrender. "I come in peace" I shouted, hoping the people watching me would not be crazy. While I did not hear any reply, a man dropped down from the trees, blond, messy hair, he was wearing a black jacket with a red wristband with a strange symbol on it "火" I had no idea what it meant, and was worried, this may mean the inhabitant spoke a different language, as to confirm my fears, the man spoke "Anatahadare?" (Who are you?)

I sighed as I realized I had my work cut out for me, trying to communicate with them.

 **I LIVVVVVE, yes I know I've been inactive for way too long, but I'm active again and am feeling more inspired then ever to continue this, fair warning, my computer has been acting up, which makes it harder to upload chapters, so wating times may vary erratically, also, since I don't, ya know, SPEAK Japanese, I'm using Google Translate, which I know has a reputation for being unreliable, so If anyone knows of a better Translator, please let me know**


	4. Rough Communications

**CHAPTER 4: Rough Communications**

 **Corvo P.O.V**

In the hours that followed our first contact, I managed to figure out the name of person I was talking to, Naruto, I also learned that he had another person with him, a women named Hinata, something I noticed was that they both wore headbands with a symbol on it, perhaps a sign of their alliegance? Now, the two where talking in their own language, and I was unable to understand what they were saying.

"Watashitachi wa kare to nani o suru tsumoridesu ka?" the man, Naruto, had started

his parthner though for a moment, then, as if she suddenly had major revelation said " Ino! Kanojo no zunō wa, watashitachi ga kare no gengo ga dono yō ni kinō suru ka o rikai suru no o tasukeru koto ga dekimashita"

Naruto responded with "Ī kangaeda! Shikamaru o te ni ireyou" Hinata got up, dusted herself off and, with a tone that sounded like the conversation was ending, said "Naruhodo, sūjikango ni aimashō Naruto".

As she started to leave, Naruto called after her "Sayōnara, watashi wa anata o aishite!"

I had idea what he said but Hinata's cheeks turned pink at it as she walked back to the forest

. Deciding to file away her unusual reaction for later I turned to my companion, Naruto, and tried to figure out what happened and why she was leaving.

Seeing my curious look, Naruto though for a moment, then suddenly drew a little circle in the ground and pointed at himself, me, and finally back to the circle, I took that to be him saying where we were. I gave a small, hesitant nod and he continued, he drew a line from the circle and at the end of the line drew a big square that he filled with smaller squares. From what I could guess, he was creating a crude map that showed a city like area near our location, Naruto was not done, however, he drew two little stickmen near the big square and pointed at the first one, "Ino" he said, then he pointed at the second one and said "Shikamaru". I heard those words in his exchange with Hinata but simply assumed them to be words, now however, it was obvious that they were people, perhaps people Hinata had left to go retrieve, with my limited knowledge of his language I attempted to ask him if I was correct.

First I pointed to the small circle, our location, "Hinata" I started and moved my finger down the line to the two people, Ino and Shikamaru, and then moved my finger back to our location and looked up at Naruto to see if I was correct. His face had broken into a large grin and he was ethusicaly nodding his head, so unless everything that happened meant something completely different in his language, I had guessed right.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

I was surprised that this man, Corvo if I was correct, had managed to figure out what Hinata was doing, with still a few hours left until she returned with Ino and the lazy Nara, I decided to sit back and observe my companion.

He was a warrior, trained, very well too, that much I noticed immeditaly, his weapon, a very sharp shortsword, almost like a dagger, was intresting, I could tell it was a deadly weapon, and he seemed very proficient in it.

He also had a strange metal object strapped to his chest, a black object with blue lines flowing through the top, I had no idea what it was but if I had to wager I'd say it was a weapon of some kind.

The most attention grabbing detail, however, was a strange, omnious, black symbol on his left hand, when I saw it I first thought that perhaps it was just the written form of his language, in the same way that I have "fire" written on my jacket sleeve. That theory was thrown out the window, when Kuruma immeditaly sensed a large amount of negative chakra coming from it, this was curious, as negative chakra was a rare occurnce and usually confined to the Tailed Beasts.

Deciding to find out more from my furry tenant, I relaxed, closed my eyes and focused

 **'What do you want now?'** Kuruma's voice rumbled in my mind, though we had become friends over the years, he was still abrasive

'What can you tell me about his mark' this actually caused Kuruma to think a bit, before answering

 **'The best I can come up with? I'd say it's like a chakra portal, that man, I don't think he can use chakra normally, but that Mark...It somehow generates chakra for him, but without seeing him in battle or you using Sage mode, I won't be able to give you a definite answer'**

Intresting...opening my eyes I noticed that the man, Corvo, had been watching me for a while now, a confused expression

Sighing, I got up and pointed at the forest behind me, It was getting dark, and I could see the golden sunshine being filtered through the trees, I walked into the forest, intending to see if Hinata had returned with the other two.

 **FOREST**

On a tree, I lazily sat on a branch, sorta half asleep, the sun setting had caused everything to take on a eerie, dusky feeling. The daytime forest animals had retreated to their homes and now the hissing of snakes and screeches of bats could be heard.

While all this proccesed in my head, I heard a diffrent sound, footsteps.

Instantly awake I looked around and noticed a flash blond and black hair.

Grinning I leapt down from my branch right unto the path of Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru.

Ino immedtly jumped away from me, "Gah! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Shikamaru, however, just gave her a blank look, "Really, you're surprised? He does this kind of stuff all the time, you should of expected it."

"Yeah, well that doesn't-I mean he could-argh!" Ino was in a bad mood, that much I could tell, whethever it was due to me or something else I wasn't sure.

"Calm down you two, It's almost night, we should be almost there" As always, Hinata was the mediator.

"Let's just go meet this mysertious stranger" Ino said and she started walking back with us

A few minutes later we had reached the location Corvo was at.

When we reached there, Shikamaru stated something we hadn't though of, "How are we going to explain to him that Ino's going to read his memories of his language, transmit them to me, and then I act as a translator?"

We all stood there silently for a minute, nobody though of that.

Hestiantly, I spoke up, "W-Well, the sooner we do it, the quicker we can explain, Ino should just go ahead and do it, and Shikamaru, you can hold him down with your shadows if you need to."

Shikamaru just yawned, "I guess we don't have a choice, how troublesome"

Ino nodded, and walked up to Corvo, who was looking at us confused.

She knelt down and looked straigh into his eyes and used the Pyscho Mind Transmission.

 **Alright, Chapter 4 is over, I know Japan is big on honorifics, trust me I researched it a lot, but I don't trust myelf to use honorififcs correctly without offending someone, so I opted not to use them, sorry. Also I switched to using lines instead of paragraphs cause I know from experience that it's easier to focus on lines then paragraphs**

 **4powerd out**


	5. Revelations

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DISHONORED**

 **Chapter 5: Revelations**

 **Corvo's P.O.V.**

I had no idea what the blond girl was doing. She had been looking straight into my eyes for five minutes now, without saying anything. Everyone else was just doing their thing. Naruto and Hinata were sitting down and talking, Hinata leaning slightly into him. The dark haired man was sitting against a tree, eyes closed and arms behind his back- relaxed.

Suddenly- without warning- the girl broke eye contact, stood up, and stated, "Watashi wa kore de owaridesu."

Everyone stopped what they where doing and the dark haired man stood up and walked over to her.

The girl looked at him and said, "Kore wa torikkī ni narudeshou, watashi wa anata ni korera no kioku o sōshin suru tame ni ai Mind rīdingu Jutsu no shūsei-ban o kokoromiru tsumoridesu."

The girl then looked into the man's eyes for another five minutes, then suddenly broke the contact and said, "Umaku ikimashita ka?"

The man closed his eyes for a minute, then he replied, "Hai, wakarimashita."

The blond girl nodded and walked a little bit away, near another tree. Everyone expectantly looked at the dark haired man.

The man sighed and walked over to me, hesitatingly, and in a very odd accent, spoke in my language. "D-do you understand me?"

My eyes widened. I had no idea what happened, but the man was now speaking English, not perfectly, but I could understand it.

"Yes! What happened?" I answered.

The man sighed and put his hands in his pockets before replying, "My friend, Ino," he pointed his head in the direction of the blond girl, "used her… abilities to… search your memories, specifically the ones about your language and how it's grammar structure works. She then, using that same ability, gave that memory to me, and it didn't take long for me to work out how your English works."

After he finished the lengthy explanation, I found the news to be interesting: Was it possible that the other people to had similar powers? My eyes narrowed as I realized the implications of what his explanation meant.

"How much did she see?" It could be dangerous if Ino had knowledge about the Isles and where they were located. Not to mention, my memories had the entire palace, weak spots included, in them.

The man replied, "I'm not sure, but the technique she did is incredible precise, it's likely she only focused on the words. That's all she gave to me anyway. I'm Shikamaru, by the way."

I chose then to speak up about a question that had been bothering me. "Do all of you have powers like that?"

Shikamaru simply closed his eyes and replied, "Well, to different degrees, yes. Though all of us have some unique abilities: Naruto's are about brute force and lacks variety, Hinata is a master of hand-to-hand combat, and my abilities are focused on controlling the enemy and the battlefield."

As I sat and digested this information, Naruto walked over to Shikamaru and spoke something in his own language, "Watashitachiha ha ni modoru hitsuyō ga arimasu."

Shikamaru nodded and stood up, as did I. He turned and spoke to me. "We're heading back to our village, we are bringing you to our... " He stopped for a minute. "Sorry, this word doesn't translate, we're bringing you to our Hokage, our ruler, I'll be acting as a translator."

I nodded and we began to walk. It was already dark and I could tell my companions wanted to get a move on.

We had barely been walking for ten minutes when I noticed something. It was hard to explain. It was a feeling, in the same way hounds could sense natural disasters I also was able to sense the fact that we were being watched. My companions also noticed, if the palpable tension was any indicator.

Naruto gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod to Hinata, who muttered a strange word "Byakugan" the veins around her eyes pulsed and her pale eyes had turned blank white. It was eerie and it felt like you could see all around her.

The tension continued for another five minutes until Hinata shouted, "Ahiru!" I, obviously, didn't know what it meant, but everyone else suddenly hit the ground, so, taking the hint, I did the same.

It was a good thing I did so, a flurry of strange weapons came out of the trees. One fell near me and I examined it. It was a small, round, and metal with 4 sharp points, making it resemble a star.

My thoughts were cut off my Hinata yelling out, "Go-ri no hito! Nishi kara 3-ri,-jō kara 2-ri, watashitachi no shita ni 1-ri iru to omoimasu!"

Shikamaru translated, "Five people. Three coming from the west, two from above, and I think there's one below us."

I nodded, understanding his meaning, taking out the small hilt of my dagger and flipped it around, revealing a sharp, metal blade that protruded from a small opening in the hilt. The dagger gleamed in the moonlight.

Mentally, I was running through a checklist of gear, whether or not they would be useful in this fight. I checked off the pistol and grenades, the dense forest was simply too thick and full of escape routes. The crossbow could be useful if I got a clear shot. Incendiary bolts could be a good distraction or retreat option. Bend Time would serve well to enhance my reflexes and Blink was a good power all around. Possession I saw no use for unless I needed a quick escape and there happened to be a small animal nearby. If combined with Bend Time, Windblast could be used to deflect any incoming projectiles. Spring razors could be good traps, though I had no idea if they would work well against these unknown opponents. Devouring Swarm was a wildcard, I had no idea if it would help or hinder.

As I was going through this little checklist, it hit me, Dark Vision, of course, the ability to see in the dark, through walls, and the line-of-sight of people in my surroundings. It was perfect.

Smirking, I closed my eyes as my Mark glowed, a second later the world exploded into a orgaish color. The first thing I noticed was Hinata, her line-of-sight instead of a cone was a sphere all around her except for a small cone at her back. The strangest thing was that the size of the sphere was three times that of a normal person's sight.

Resolving to ask about that latter, I turned to where, indeed, I could see three people coming at us. Oddly, the one in the middle was making strange symbols with his hands.

Hinata noticed as well, and it obviously meant something because she called out, "Ori nasai, kare wa jūjutsu o junbi shite iru!"

Shikamaru cursed and dragged me down to the ground, right as that happened, I saw the one in the middle, finish his movement and call out, "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" Suddenly, a huge line of fire came from their direction. Shikamaru was the first to act, jumping away from it to a nearby tree.

Using Blink, I vanished and reappeared on a tree branch, safely out of the way from the flames. Naruto and Hinata both jumped out of the way and Ino jumped back, away from the fire.

 **NARUTO P.O.V**.

I mentally cursed as I dodged a glimmer of metal and turned to face my new attacker.

He was a young adult man, around 5 feet tall and wearing silver metal armor that covered his entire upper body. His legs were protected by a dark, iron like substance that seemed to move like water. In his glove covered hands was a katana.

I couldn't see his face as it was covered by a black mask that obscured all but his eyes.

At that thought, a familiar voice echoed in my head. **"What is it with people in masks trying to kill you?"**

I mentally rolled my eyes at my furry friend, 'Technically that means they're trying to kill you too.'

" **Hmph, they'd better try harder than that!"**

Pushing those thoughts out, I noticed something peculiar; the man wore no headband. Even for missing-nin, to not wear a headband was very strange.

Suddenly, breaking my thoughts, the man charged- raising his sword to impale.

I responded by drawing on a small bit of Kurama's chakra to form a orange arm that blocked the attack, but the man didn't stop. He instead let go of the sword, jumped back and made familiar cross symbol with his hands.

"Shadow clone Jutsu," the man shouted out as three clouds of smoke formed and three identical copies of my foe stood there.

Instead of attacking, however, each clone took two large balloons and threw them at me.

Dodging the projectiles was easy and they sailed over me with a harmless _splat_. At that moment the clones attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. Swiftly ducking and bringing my fist up in an uppercut, I destroyed the first clone. Another clone then grabbed me from behind while the other did a few hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu." The clone took a deep breath then exhaled a large stream of water moving fast enough tof cut metal.

'Kurama!'

" **I know, I know."**

A wall of orange chakra formed, blocking the water as I backhanded my grappler causing him to poof into smoke. Not giving the last clone a chance to recover, I used my enhanced speed to cross the distance and land a direct hit to the face, destroying the last clone.

That was the moment, however, the original decided to act.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

I turned with horror over to the area the balloons had landed. They were _water_ balloons, and now six balloons worth of water were being formed into a giant serpentine water dragon.

Booming laughter echoed in my head, " **Wow, he really got you there, huh?"**

As the dragon of water surged straight at me, I considered my options. While I could likely block it with Kurama's chakra, a jutsu of that size and power would take more than I like. Running wouldn't help as it could track me.

Before I could make a decision, I saw flash of movement and a familiar person landed between me and the attack.

"Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

A wall of thin, arc-shaped, chakra blades suddenly appeared, creating a wall of sharp chakra between me and the watery dragon. As the dragon hit the wall full on it split and spilled before eventually fizzing out.

Hinata turned around to face me with a small smile. "Are you ok?"

I returned the smile. "Yep! Thanks for the help." I looked over her to see a prone form, likely another attacker that had made the mistake of fighting Hinata one-on-one.

Both of us turned to my attacker. He looked stunned. Clearly the man hadn't been prepared for this and expected his comrade to deal with Hinata.

As the field of blades vanished, the man started rushing through sloppy hand seals. Not giving him the time I charged forwards, holding my hand up and forming a large swirling ball of chakra.

"Rasengan!" I shouted as I drove the ball of spinning chakra into the man's gut, knocking him back and onto the ground.

The man staggered up, but before he could recover Hinata appeared and, Byakugan activated, delivered a series of paralyzing blows that left him unmoving on the ground.

I walked over to the man. "Alright, time to find out who you are and who you work for."

Before I could do anything, the man moved his head over a distance, blinked his eyes, and vanished.

 **CORVO P.O.V.**

Again my blade clashed with my mysterious attacker, who backflipped away and moved his hands in the same strange way I had seen before. He then called out, "Katon: KaryÜ Endan," before breathing out a stream of fire that took the shape of a dragon.

This dragon charged at me. I evaded it by using my Blink. However, the fire simply turned around and charged again, lighting many trees and the grass on fire.

I decided that if I took out the man who started it, this strange magic would vanish. Using Blink I closed the distance between us and slammed the blunt end of my sword into his face. Being so focused on controlling the dragon that he didn't have time to prepare, he fell down unconscious.

Just as I expected, the fire vanished, however the wildfires created by it did not.

I suddenly heard a voice call out, "Bosu wa nagura reta, kōtai!"

I heard movement but couldn't see much, Shikamaru appeared by my side and said, in still a hesitant voice, "They're retreating, and so are we, c'mon!"

He looked ready to get out of here, so I obliged without questioning where he had gone or how he appeared so suddenly.

A few minutes later we had met up with the others and were currently running at full speed out of the forest. Naruto was talking to Shikamaru in his own language, when they finished Shikamaru frowned and spoke to me.

"Naruto said that he and Hinata had cornered one of them when he vanished. The strange thing is that he was paralyzed, except for his head."

My eyes widened, that sounded familiar, too familiar. In fact, it sounded exactly how Blink worked.

Shikamaru noticed my reaction and asked, "Does that seem familiar to you?" His voice was calm, but his eyes told a different story. Instead of the lazy, bored eyes he had before, they were now calculating and attentive. It felt like he could see right through me.

Deciding that telling the truth was better now then later I nodded and replied, "It does. In fact it sounds exactly like something I can do."

"Oh? How exactly?"

"See this mark on my hand? It allows me to use a myriad of powers, the foremost of which is Blink, it's simple but likely the most versatile. Any area I can see within- say eighty feet- I can vanish and reappear at."

"I did notice you do something similar when the initial fire hit. You vanished and reappeared on the tree with me."

So he did notice that. This man, despite his lazy appearance, was very attentive and smart.

We had cleared the forest now and made it to a clearing. It was nearing midnight now, so by unsaid consent we all stopped and sat down.

Naruto had started to set up tents. Ino was setting up a fire and getting what looked like military rations out of a bag.

About half an hour later we had set up tents, lit a fire, and passed out food. Judging by the taste I'd definitely say they were military rations. Hinata had fallen asleep almost instantly, laying on Naruto until he finally picked her up and brought her into one of the tents, and considering neither came out, I'd say he went to sleep to.

A few minutes later, Ino went into the another tent, so it was only me and Shikamaru left.

In the light glow of the fire, Shikamaru looked relaxed, almost blissful, a clear contradiction from earlier.

"How do you do that, change personalities so quick? One minute you're inquisitive and focused and the next you look like you don't have a care in the world."

He shrugged and said, "Guess it comes with being a Nara." At my confused look he explained, "My last name, Nara, our clan is blessed with incredible intelligence, and yet most of us, me included, would rather take a nap under a tree. When we have to, we can use that intelligence to great effect"

As if he was demonstrating, he suddenly turned serious, "What was up with those people? They managed to sneak up on us despite everything we had. They had jutsus we've never seen before, but you have, and they must have lots of chakra to throw out the kind of jutsus they did."

"Chakra? Jutsus? What are those things?" I honestly had never heard of them before.

Shikamaru gave me a very odd look, before stating, "Chakra is the life force of everything, and it's what we use to perform jutsus. Jutsus are well, all those things you saw them doing. How do you use your Blink without knowing what jutsus or chakra is?"

I opened my mouth to answer before realizing, I had no idea. I had no idea how I used any of my powers, I just _did_.

"I-I don't know. Ever since I got my Mark. I've been able to Blink. I never thought about how, I just did. It's the same with my other abilities. I woke up and suddenly I can use them."

Shikamaru nodded. "Odd, that's very odd. We can talk about your other abilities later. For now, we're both very tired." With that, contrasting the serious discussion we had, Shikamaru yawned and fell asleep on the spot.

I snuffed out the fire and walked into a vacant tent then collapsed.

 **NARUTO P.O.V.**

When I awoke, I was aware of pressure on my chest. Opening my eyes I saw the cause: Hinata had her head laying on my chest and was softly breathing in and out. Her arms were wrapped around me

A soft smile touched my face as I gently shook her. Her eyes fluttered open as she woke.

"Morning, sleep well?" I asked as she yawned a bit. I got a mumble in reply as she tried to go back to sleep. "Hinata, we need to get up."

"It's still early. Let me enjoy this a bit longer," She said as she buried her head deeper into my chest.

I sighed. If Ino wasn't waking everyone, then that meant we did have some time, so I simply kissed her gently and closed my eyes.

About half an hour later, true to form, Ino was up, and getting everyone else up and ready.

Untangling myself from Hinata, I shook her awake. "Come on Hinata, we really need to get up."

She yawned and stood, before stumbling and falling onto me. "Not a morning person," she yawned out as I continued to support her. We walked out about a minute later.

What greeted us was a odd scene: Ino was trying, fruitlessly, to wake Shikamaru, who I suspected was merely faking sleep.

My suspicion was proven correct when she gave him a shark kick to the ribs, causing him to jump up with a, "Ow ow ow ow, I'm up, I'm up!"

I saw our mysterious companion, Corvo, already awake and by Shikamaru. It appeared the two had become fast friends.

Hinata sat down and asked, "Breakfast?"

Ino was already handing out food. "Already made, here you go." Now that everyone was awake she seemed a lot more friendly.

As we ate, I turned to Shikamaru and asked, "How far from Leaf are we?"

"If we start in the next hour, I'd say forty more minutes."

"Good, we need to get there fast."

With the help of food, sunlight, and time, everyone had fully woken up and regained any lost energy and a half hour later we packed up and set off.

 **HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE**

It took us two hours instead of forty minutes due to paranoia from another attack. We travelled much slower then we could have because of that, however, now the gates to the village were in sight.

I caught sight of the two guards at the village's entrance and waved. "Hey! We're back!"

One of the men stepped towards me, announcing, "Naruto, the Hokage requested you and your companion's presence as soon as you got back."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

With that out of the way, the guards opened the gates and we stepped into the Leaf.

 **CORVO P.O.V.**

I surveyed the land as we walked. It was a huge town, with many people running around and children playing.

My eyes wandered to the mountain side, of which I saw five giant stone heads that looked carved out.

Shikamaru noticed where I was looking and said, "The Hokage Mountain, those heads are the faces of the Hokage." He pointed to the last, female looking, one. "That's Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage and our current leader."

I nodded and saw a giant stone tower near the center of the area. Shikamaru once again explained, "The Hokage Tower, that's where Tsunade is and where we're taking you."

While we were walking, I noticed some people giving me strange looks. I assumed it was due to me being a foreigner. When I brought this up to Shikamaru, he stated, "Actually it's likely your lack of a headband." He pointed to the band on his arm, "Civilians wouldn't notice, but other ninja notice, and the fact that you're obviously trained with no headband means to them that you are an unknown, a wildcard, so just stay with us until we get everything sorted out"

I looked again and noticed that most of the people watching me did in fact where headbands.

I edged a little closer to the group as we walked through the village.

Eventually we reached the entrance to the stone tower. I didn't see any guards but I doubted that was the reality. If this was were their leader was then it was most likely heavily guarded.

Naruto walked up over and simply opened the door like he lived there. He beckoned us over.

Hinata laughed a small bit and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

 **HOKAGE TOWER**

We walked up through the hundreds of stairs and I was beginning to get frustrated. Finally, we reached an ornate door that was in the center of a wall.

Shikamaru muttered, "Here we are," as Naruto threw open the doors to reveal an office that was crowded with rolled up parchments, loose sheets of paper everywhere, and a wall size window at the very back. Near the window was a desk.

Sitting at the desk was a blonde haired woman wearing a green kimono and a fan shaped hat with a red symbol in the center of it. The woman herself was fair skinned and had a very peculiar gemstone like object embedded in her forehead.

Naruto said, "Kon'nichiwa o bāchan, kaettekita!"

Shikamaru also spoke up. "Watashitachi wa sono otoko o mitsuketa, kare wa eigo to yoba reru gengo o hanashimasu."

Naruto, and the woman I assumed was Tsunade, talked for a bit. Their conversation ended when she turned to Shikamaru and spoke to him.

Shikamaru then turned to me, "She wants to know how you got here and why."

Deciding to get the biggest bombshell out of the way, I said, "Alright, first things first, I'm not from this place, as in this whole entire continent."

Shikamaru's eyes widened a tiny bit. "I assumed you were foreign, but to not be from the Nations at all… That's disturbing."

He relayed my information, and as expected, everyone was shocked. Tsunade started asking more questions as Naruto and the others spoke amongst themselves.

Shikamaru relayed Tsunade's questions, saying, "Alright, start from the beginning."

I complied. "I come from the Empire of Isles, a small empire formed of many island countries. One night I had a very strange dream.."

 **Alright, the water testing chapters are done, it's time for the real content to start being made. This chapter was my first attempt at lot of things, like action and fluff, so any feedback on how I did is very appreciated. Thanks a lot of Little Blue Blossom for agreeing to Beta my story.**


	6. The Filler before the Storm

**First reviews on my story :D thanks for reading this, and thanks to those who regularly read it and those who favorited it**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DISHONORED**

 **Chapter 6: The filler before the storm**

 **NARUTO P.O.V.**

Corvo had been talking for ten minutes now. Shikamaru continued to translate what he said. He had told us of how he had a dream that warned him of some ancient entity reawakening, and said that his first clue was the Elemental Nations- or as his home called it, Pandyssen.

Kurama had noted that it felt like Corvo had left out some details, which was something to look into.

Corvo was now giving a demonstration of his abilities, and we were outside of the Hokage Tower, at one of the training grounds.

Shikamaru was explaining to us about Corvo's 'Blink' power, that allowed him to vanish and reappear at a location within range. Shikamaru told me that Corvo said it sounded exactly like what happened when my attacker vanished. Hinata was watching Corvo intently, using her Byakugan to watch his movements.

Shikamaru nudged me and said, "Look, he's starting."

As I watched, I saw Corvo suddenly move from one end of the field to the other. It was completely instant. I heard a small gasp and saw Hinata looking extremely confused.

"His hand, the left one, when he vanished it suddenly glowed with chakra, and now it's gone. In fact, I can't see any chakra running through his body, except of course the small amounts in civilians."

I nodded, more intently observing Corvo as he went through his other abilities.

First, he simply closed his eyes and while nothing appeared to happen, Hinata stated that his eyes were glowing with chakra, similar to her Byakugan. His 'Bend Time' was very similar to the Sharigan's ability to enhance reflexes. 'Windblast' looked like a mid-level wind jutsu.

Corvo sighed before saying something to Shikamaru, who then translated to us, "He said that his last two powers are very strange and to "be prepared" in his own words."

I wondered what that could mean, and then he showed us.

First, the mark on his left hand glowed as he made a upwards claw motion, and suddenly, a small black substance formed on the ground in front of him as a dozen small rats poured out of it. The rats were of normal size and odd coloration, but that was it. Some were scurrying about looking for food, but most were standing, waiting for something, before all of them vanished.

"What's so bad about that? It looks like a bastardized version of the summoning jutsu, but that's it?"

Shikamaru relayed my question to Corvo who responded in English, Shikamaru relayed his answer. "He says in his home country there's a stigma against rats as they recently had a plague that was carried by them. He also said that the rats we summon are usually more aggressive. He said it might be due to the plague being eradicated."

Corvo was now looking for something, before spotting a squirrel nearby. He locked eyes with it and suddenly vanished. At the same time the squirrel stopped what it was doing and started acting odd, moving abnormally and running back to the spot where Corvo was. Corvo then reappeared and the squirrel fell over, failing to get back up. It was dead.

Shikamaru looked stunned as he relayed Corvo's explanation. "He said, he "possessed" it, like Ino's jutsu but... different."

Hinata was frowning. "Looking at his network, it shouldn't be possible for him to even mold chakra, much less do any of this. Yet when he does, his left hand lights up with so much chakra that it's like seeing the entire network of an average ninja being pushed into a single hand."

 **CORVO P.O.V.**

Looking at my audience, the reactions were... mixed. Hinata was staring intently with her pure white eyes that still disturbed me. Naruto looked relaxed, but his eyes were focused. Shikamaru was the only one I couldn't really read. After my little demonstration they talked amongst themselves for a bit as I merely sat and thought.

Then, I saw Ino and Shikamaru walk up to me. Shikamaru started talking. "We have a plan to make it easier for you to communicate with us, Ino's going to use a modified version of one of her family's techniques: The Mind Transmission Jutsu. She's going to try to transmit the memories of her learning how to talk and read. Hopefully, with time, that will allow you to speak with us normally."

I nodded and Ino closed her eyes, put her hands in an odd shape, and whispered, "Shindenshin no Jutsu,"

I was immediately blasted by lights and sounds. My initial response was to fight it, but remembering what Shikamaru said I instead relaxed and let it take over for me.

The images solidified into an image of a small, very young, blond girl who I guessed was Ino. She was sitting on a bed as she attempted to make odd sounds. It took a while but I eventually discovered these sounds were words.

This continued, for what felt like hours or even days. A memory would repeat until I could replicate what was being said and know it's meaning. It started simple and got more complex until I understood the grammar and spelling system.

Then the images changed to what looked like a school of sorts. Ino was older, and now reading a textbook. I understood this to be my way of learning the letters. It was funny, in a weird way, to have to learn a new language in the same a child had to.

In the memory I saw a lot of other kids- some were easily recognizable. Naruto's spiky hair was visible to even the most unobservant viewer. Shikamaru's lazy posture was another telltale. Hinata's pale eyes were also recognizable, though she seemed a lot more shy as a child.

There were others, a brown haired boy with red stripes on his face and a small puppy on his head. A pink headed girl fawning over a brooding black haired boy. An overweight boy eating chips. A boy with the same pale eyes as Hinata. A boy with comically large eyebrows and a green jumpsuit. A brown haired girl who had her hair tied into two buns. A boy with a greenish trench coat and small glasses.

Slowly I learned how to read the characters of their language, and once I did the images slowly faded until I was once again back outside at the training yard.

Ino looked very tired and started talking, and while it took a few seconds, I was able to understand her. "S-so, did… did it work or what?"

I slowly nodded, it took a few seconds to figure out how to switch over to their language, but once I was able to I managed to say, "Yes, I think I can read and speak your language."

After we solved the problem of the language barrier, Ino left for her house. The ordeal had obviously taken a lot of energy, or chakra, from her. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that things like chakra and jutsus were not only possible here, but relatively common.

We arrived at the Hokage Tower and walked back into the Tsunade's office. After we explained what we had done to allow me to speak their language, she nodded. "Alright, I think it's safe to say we have a lot to think about. All of you need to go home and rest a bit. Corvo, stay here. I need to talk to you."

As everyone filed out of the room, leaving it empty except for the two of us, Tsunade's eyes landed on the Mark on my left hand. "I never expected to see that again."

 **NARUTO P.O.V.**

I yawned as I walked home. I wasn't physically tired. The most physically stressful thing I did was walk back to the village. All of the information we found out today left my brain tired.

I opened the door to my house and walked in. It was still a shock to me that I owned a house now, for most of my life I lived in a small apartment thanks to old man Sarutobi.

It was a small house, but bigger than my apartment: A one story house that had a small kitchen in the back along with a pantry. The bedroom was to the left of the kitchen, specifically, because I had a tendency to keep hungry in the middle of the night. With the kitchen near the bedroom I wouldn't have to walk far to get a bowl of ramen or anything else I wanted.

I heard a sigh from beside me. "It still surprises me that I live here now." To my left was Hinata who had recently moved in here with me- only a month ago as a matter of fact.

"Well, I'm glad your here," I told her, smiling, and it was true. When she told me that she wanted to move in with me I had agreed before she even finished talking.

"I'll go ahead and make something for us to eat."

I frowned at that and told her, "I know how to cook, you know."

She simply smiled and said, "The last time you cooked we ended up getting takeout… after dealing with the food poisoning."

She didn't mean it, I knew it- but she was right, so I simply drooped my head comically and said, "Alright, you win."

She laughed softly as she walked further into the house. I smiled as I took off my headband and sat it down next to Hinata's. Technically she wasn't a ninja anymore as she retired, but her byakugan was second-to-none, now that Neji was…

I shook my head at that dark thought. The point was that Hinata was called back into duty for missions where they needed the byakugan. It was to the point where she kept her headband polished and ready in the same way an active ninja would.

As I got up, I noticed something: An old picture, sitting on the frame of the shelf above the door. I picked it up and smiled.

In the picture showed a younger version of me, growling at a dark haired boy who was pointedly ignoring me. I laughed silently at my own antics, and the oversized orange jacket I wore. In the middle of us was a pink haired girl smiling at the photo taker. Behind us was a man with silver hair and most of his face covered up, left covered up by a headband. His visible eye was somehow conveying smiling and he had a hand on both younger me and the other boy's head.

"Team seven..." It reminded me of a simpler time, when I went around shouting about my ambitions to be Hokage. They were still there, but tamed. Sasuke had changed so much, from being the arrogant emo-boy to a still arrogant but reliable friend. I suspected that Sakura had a lot to do with calming him down.

I saw another photo on the shelf and grabbed it. It was similar to the first in that it had three children with an adult behind them. My attention went to the girl in the middle, a blueish purple haired girl with pale eyes and a headband around her neck and wearing a tan jacket.

I smiled a small bit at remembering how I used to tell Hinata that she should wear something lighter if she kept getting overheated. I was, of course, oblivious to the fact that it was me causing her to constantly turn red and faint. She got better about that, obviously, but I still can't believe I was _that_ __oblivious.

Back to the photo, to young Hinata's left was a boy with small glasses, spiky brown hair and a greenish trench coat that reached his mouth. Shino was as stoic as ever, even in a picture.

At the other side of the photo was a boy with wild, excited eyes, wild dark hair that went everywhere, even his arms and hands, and a purplish coat. He had a small puppy asleep on his head and he was holding his fist up in a 'bring-it' manner. Kiba.

Behind the three of them was a women with black hair that went down her back, red lipstick, closed eyes, and sporting a white shirt. Kurenai, the sensei of Team eight.

"My old team." I heard voice behind me, I turned around and saw Hinata staring at the picture. A look of nostalgia passed across her features, it was weird. It was gone quickly though and replaced by a smile that was directed at her old team. "Come on, dinner's ready," she said, causing me to set the picture down and walk with her.

 **SHIKAMARU P.O.V.**

I walked back to my home- well it was more like a mansion- which made sense. The Nara clan, like other major clans of the Leaf, had rather large living arrangements, and of course the Nara forest. I smiled a little the memories of hiding out there, avoiding chores. It only lasted until I found out that mom could scare dad enough into finding me, which she could do easily.

Pushing those thoughts down I mulled over what Corvo had said, some entity awakening, was it like Kaguya?

Of course that would be easier if we knew more about Kaguya or her clan in general. I rubbed my head thinking about that. "This is troublesome, if only we had more warning then a vague dream," I said, voicing my thoughts out loud. Deciding that I needed some stress relief, I took a detour that would take me through the Nara forest.

As I walked through the forest in it's spring green color a small deer, a doe, walked out of her hiding place and next to me.

It was funny how the Nara deer acted like this, yet freaked out at the occurrence of anyone else coming. I petted the deer as I sat down and watched the clouds. The doe had settled down near me and watched me as I absentmindedly scratched her head.

After a few minutes the deer got up and left, and so did I. I figured that I should get home before I was too late. Before long the ornate doors with the Nara symbol came into view. I opened and walked inside.

"I'm ho-"

"You're late."

Inside was a woman with yellow hair tied into four buns, glaring daggers at me.

"Temari, dear, I can explain."

She gave me the kind of the grin that made myself wonder just why I had gotten with her again.

 **CORVO P.O.V.**

I twirled my unloaded pistol as I sat in the small house I had been given by Tsunade while I was here. It was sparsely decorated and had a simple bed, bath, and kitchen. I absently remembered our conversation earlier.

 _"You've seen the Mark before?"_

 _"Once. It's something I really don't want to get into, but I used to know a man with a mark like yours. He never explained what it was nor did I think he intended for me to find out."_

The conversation had then turned into specifics of where I'd be staying. She offered to make me a temporary ninja- which I learned was this place's version of soldiers, while I stayed so I hopefully wouldn't have trouble with civilians. I hadn't accepted or declined. I wasn't sure what to do about the offer. It would make things easier but it would also likely mean I'd have to swear featly to Tsunade, at least while I was there, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

Once again, my hand drifted to the small aquamarine crystal in my pocket. I was debating whether or not to bring Daud into this. So far we hadn't encountered resistance besides the attack yesterday, but his help would be invaluable. At the same time, would it be worth it to bring him into this without fully knowing if I needed it? Bringing him in now would only complicate things.

I sighed as I put the pistol down and ate my dinner. The Hokage had provided me with some money to help me out and I had bought some rice and fish. It was good, surprising enough for a village that was not near the sea.

Having finished my dinner I laid down as the sun drooped over the horizon and fell asleep.

When I woke, the second thing I noticed was that I had overslept. The first thing I noticed was the blue eyed man in my face.

"WHAT THE!" I jumped back and flipped out my sword, holding it ready and dropping into a combat pose. A few seconds later I noticed it was simply Naruto, who was rolling around and laughing at his little stunt.

He got up, tears still in his eye from laughing and said, "You shoulda seen the look on your face. It was priceless, ya know!"

"Why are you in my room?" I asked, more than a little accusing. Inside I was worried. He had managed to sneak up completely silent on me. If he were an enemy assassin, I'd be dead. I'd have to fix that if I was that out of it.

Naruto merely informed, "My sensei wants to test you!" He seemed excited. "So come on already!"

Deciding that an impatient Naruto was a dangerous Naruto I got up and followed him. Naruto, instead of using the door like a normal person, jumped out the window and exclaimed, "Follow me!" I rolled my eyes at his antics but followed anyways, jumping from roof to roof until we reached the training ground. There I saw two other people. One was a woman with pink hair and a similar diamond like mark on her forehead as Tsunade. I also saw a dark haired man who was staring at me and had a missing arm.

Naruto started talking. "These are my friends and teammates, Sakura," he pointed to the woman, "and Sasuke," he pointed to the man. He then stage-whispered, "Sasuke's kinda an asshole, so don't mind him."

Sakura suppressed a giggle at that while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. They had heard him, which I'm pretty sure was the point.

Naruto continued to speak. "Back in the day, we formed team seven with our sensei, Kakashi Hatake" He then started rambling on about stories, which included snakes, water, gambling.

He went on like that for two more hours until finally a man wearing a dark green vest and a headband covering one eye showed up with a simple, "Yo."

Immediately- with perfect synchronization- Naruto and Sakura jumped up, at the exact same time, and shouted in the exact same tone, "YOU'RE LATE!"

The man, who I assumed was Kakashi merely eye-smiled. Wait, how did he do that? In a well prepared manner, he explained, "Well, you see, I lost my book on the way. One thing led to ano-"

Once again, in perfect union, Naruto and Sakura shouted, "YOU'RE LYING!" I noticed that even as they said this, they didn't actually appear mad at all. They were actually smiling, and even Sasuke smirked a small bit.

Kakashi laughed. "Like old times huh? So this is the new guy, Corvo, eh?"

"Yes, my name is Corvo Attano. I presume you are Kakashi Hatake?"

"Yep! I heard about you. Naruto filled me in about the rest. I wanted to personally see what you could do."

"Alright, what did you have in mind?"

Kakashi did that eye-smile thing again and took out a small brass bell. "All you gotta do is take this from me." His expression turned serious as he attached the bell to his hip. "If you don't come at me with the intention of killing me, you won't have a chance. Considering what Naruto told me about you I won't be holding back." As he said that he lifted his headband over his left eye, revealing a bright red iris with three comma looking marks surrounding the pupil.

I heard Sakura gasp and ask, "Sensei is using the Sharigan against him?"

Sasuke smirked, quipping, "He won't stand a chance."

I didn't know what a Sharigan was, but I didn't take kindly to people insulting my skills. I wasn't the Royal Protector for nothing.

Kakashi slouched into a combat position. "Alright… begin!"

 **KAKASHI P.O.V.**

The moment I gave the command to begin, Corva made a clawing motion with his left hand and suddenly vanished, only to reappear right in front of me, reaching for the bell.

I immediately jumped back and quickly did some hand seals and called out, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I then breathed out a huge cloud of fire. Internally, I was stunned. How had Corvo moved that fast? It was like he stopped time. Corvo vanished again and reappeared away from the fire. Again, I could see no movement even with the Sharigan.

Corvo was holding a hand crossbow that fired a bolt. Using the enhanced reflexes of Sharigan I easily slipped under the bolt.

Corvo, however, merely vanished and reappeared in front of me, a dagger already swinging in my direction. Of course it was like slow motion to me, as I merely grabbed his wrist and threw him behind me before going through some hand seals. "Wind Style: Extreme Breathrough!" I exhaled a huge amount of wind that blasted Corvo away, however, when the smoke cleared I didn't see him anywhere.

Where did he go? I looked around, scanning with the Sharigan, before suddenly hearing a small sound behind me. I turned widely to see Corvo's sword coming at me at unimaginable speed.

"SENSEI!"

 **End of chapter 6, yep this is mostly filler, but I liked it and though it was fun to type, I know Kakashi doesn't have Sharigan anymore, but honestly? I don't care, the ending arcs of Naruto were horrible anyway, so I kinda ignored them, except for Kaguya of course, who could forget what a ass pull that was. I also am aware that Kakashi has never been seen using Wind Style but it is listed as one of his elements, plus considering that he apparently knows 1000 jutsus, I don't think we've seen half of what Kakashi can do. So I'll be taking so liberties with his abilities.**

 **Now a question, should I bring Daud in? I'm on the fence about it and I wrote in an easy way to get him here in Chapter 3 just in case, let me know what you think.**

 **And once again thanks to Little Blue Blossom for Betaing my fic**


	7. Notice

Hey, this is just a little warning.

So, I have a lot of stuff going on, finals are coming up and combine that with a horrendous case of writer's block, I think it's safe to say that Two Sides of the Same Coin will be going on a hiatus for some time, I don't know for how long but I am NOT abandoning this, just taking some time off to deal with school and get some ideas flowing, I know I don't have a lot of regular viewers but I still didn't want to just stop updating and not give a reason, I hope you understand

-4powerd out


	8. Notice 2

Hey, been a while huh, well, I have some news.

I'm not happy how this story turned out, looking at the early chapters and even at 5 and 6, I feel like I can do much better, case in point, I have a draft of chapter 7 ready to be published, I lost it due to computer issues but even if I didn't I doubt I would of uploaded it. My father once told me that it's better to let a ship sink and build a better one then to try and keep a sinking ship floating, and at this point I feel like TSotSC is that sinking ship. I'm going to let it sink and built a new one, better this time.


	9. I'm sorry

I want to start this by saying I'm sorry, I'm sorry to everyone who read this, liked it, and wanted more.

I can't continue it.

I don't know why, but I've recently have had trouble even starting the rewrite, I'm sat at my computer for hours trying to think of something and coming up blank.

I'm sorry. I just can't do it, maybe later, a few years later, I'll be able to return to give you guys the grand rewrite you wanted.

I'm sorry about this.


End file.
